Energy storage systems have become increasingly used in conjunction with power plants as an auxiliary power source. Energy storage systems are unique in that energy storage systems have the ability to both deliver and reserve energy for particular utility grid or power plant services. Energy storage systems are used in a variety of applications, such as providing emergency back-up power, or providing consistent power from variable energy sources, such as wind, solar, or other variable energy sources. In many applications, energy storage systems can include one or more energy storage devices, such as batteries, stored in an enclosure, such as a containerized, purpose-built enclosure, a stand-alone building, or an enclosed space within a stand-alone building.
Various planned or unplanned events can cause a power plant to lose power. Power plants can black-start by using an energy storage system, such as a battery energy storage system, to satisfy requests for power. However, an energy storage system has a fixed energy storage capacity and is available for a finite period of time during which the energy storage system is capable of providing power to the power plant and capable of black-starting a power system.